


超煊你·报恩[上]

by TywonC



Series: 超煊你·报恩 [1]
Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TywonC/pseuds/TywonC





	超煊你·报恩[上]

*  
徐炳超摔得天旋地转，醒来的第一个念头就是自己回去后要被作为独自远足的反面例子挂上教育网。

第二反应才是自己在哪儿。

他打量了一下周围环境，这一看吓得灵魂都要出窍。他像是在个山洞，山洞里生活用品一应俱全，柔软的动物毛绒被，精致的桌椅杯碗，那一碗清茶还袅袅地飘着烟。他穿着登山服在其中，错落的年代感让他觉得自己宛如穿越。

感情他这一摔，已经早登极乐，上了仙界了？

他刚想站起来看看，门口晃进一个身影。

“哎傻大个，你醒啦？”

我去这什么玩意儿？徐炳超吓一跳，又摔回床上。那个人赤足，双脚雪白踩在地上，倒是穿着衣服，宽松的麻布长衫，奇异的是，他蓬松柔软的发间冒出一双毛茸茸的尖耳朵，尾椎骨处也有一条松软的棕红色大尾巴。

“你…你谁啊？”

“在下文煊，你也可以叫我煊煊。我是赤狐族的。”少年指指自己三角形的尖耳朵，道：“你也看到啦！”

说罢他又埋怨道：“你怎么长那么大个子啊，沉死了，我拖了好久才把你拖了回来。你看看，我还割了手！”狐文煊把自己的袖子拨开，露出雪白的左手腕。手腕上有一道伤口。

狐文煊自顾自说罢，用右手在伤口上一抹，伤口奇异地消失了。他才凑到徐炳超面前，棕黑色的大眼睛盯着徐炳超看，道：“你记住啦，我救了你，你要报恩的。”

怎么看都是一副不太精明的样子。徐炳超看着那只小赤狐，短暂地估计了一下自己的处境，倒不像是会有危险。

至于为什么会有这样的物种？你知道，人类的接受度是无限的。更何况人对漂亮的事物有天然的包容，这只唇红齿白的精致小赤狐让徐炳超提不起戒备。

“谢谢你。”徐炳超顿了顿，道：“煊…煊煊，我会报答你的。”徐炳超想拱拱手，一动才觉出一阵刺痛，看来是自己手臂摔得很严重。

“诶你别动呀，我尽力了，可是我的法术也只能治些皮外伤。”少年有点自卑地低了头，抿出了右脸颊上一个酒窝。他转身去摆弄自己拿回来的那堆东西，道：“我去摘了草药给你，要一些时日才能痊愈。你就留在这里吧。”

活在二十一世纪的徐炳超三观虽然有点碎，重组后倒觉得还挺好的，看来这种妖啊怪的也有好的。

或许是长年累月吸收天地日月精华，小赤狐一眉一眼都像是工笔画出，又上了细腻的油彩。徐炳超像一个废人一样躺在床上看小赤狐弯着腰煎药，那道优美的腰线叫人赏心悦目。那人儿突然被柴火的焦烟呛住，红色从他的鼻尖沿着笔挺鼻梁往上攀爬，一路染上了眼角。

害，真可爱啊。

保护动物协会会长徐炳超先生有些沉醉。

狐文煊感受到了射在自己身上的目光，扭过头去看徐炳超，一对尖耳得意地竖得直直的，连说话都像在唱歌：“我好看吧？”

他把手上的木柴掰开两半，一起扔进灶台下，柴火滋滋拉拉地烧着，在少年白皙的脸上映出了一片火烧云，他骄傲道：“虽说我们狐狸都长得好看，但我一定是最好看的一只！”

徐炳超虽然没有见过别的狐狸，但也想不出自己见过的谁比这只小赤狐还好看，更何况他还是自己的恩人。于是连忙附和道：“好看好看，煊煊最好看。”

狐文煊的狐狸尾巴都要翘到天上去了，兴奋地跑过去撞到徐炳超怀里用脑袋蹭他。是小奶狐示好的方式，他没有了妈妈，也没人教他长大后怎么改掉这个习惯。徐炳超被撞得一愣，用完好的那只手把小动物接住，抚着他柔软的发。柴火还在滋滋拉拉的，狐文煊道了声不好，又跑了回去灶前，一边扔着柴火一边哼着自己编的小曲儿。

许是化了人，小赤狐身上一点传说中狐狸的味道都没有，徐炳超鼻息间都是清爽的草木味。干净又干燥，温暖且自由。

狐狸的习性跟人不一样，昼伏夜出，虽然成了人形，狐文煊还是保留了一点狐狸的习性，一到了夜晚格外兴奋。

吃罢晚饭，狐文煊对徐炳超说：“大饼子，我给你洗澡吧！”彼时他已经知道了徐炳超的名字，但嫌拗口，故称他大饼子。

徐炳超自上小学后就没有被帮过洗澡，哪里接受得来这待遇，连连摆手。

小赤狐抱手看他，撅着嘴不太满意的样子，叭叭叭道：“那可不行，我可爱干净了，不洗澡不能睡我的床的！你的手又受伤了，不能碰水，除了我给你洗，还有别的选择吗？”

问题比想象中严重一些，徐炳超没有透露，他是喜欢男人的。被这不知轻重的小狐妖摸摸碰碰，谁知道要发生出点什么事来。

他义正言辞道：“你可是我的恩人啊，我怎么能让我的恩人纾尊降贵服侍我洗澡呢？”

确实有道理，小赤狐托着下巴思考了一阵，不知道想到了什么，耳根子突然红了起来。他别别扭扭地小声道：“我又不是平白无故服侍你，你可是要报恩的啊。”

萌即正义。徐炳超又能怎样呢，他被小赤狐甜软粘腻的语调一举击溃，自暴自弃看着小赤狐拿出大桶来烧水。

虽然看上去蠢蠢的，倒是很会生活的样子，徐炳超眼看着狐文煊呼哧呼哧拖出了超大号的浴盆，倒入味道舒缓的花草精油，一时混合的花香味跑遍了这个山洞。

狐文煊昂着头给徐炳超解扣子。徐炳超接近一米九的身高，狐文煊得加上那对小尖耳才刚好到他耳尖的地方。都说狐狸眼一股妖媚气，他倒觉得狐文煊那双眼又干净又纯粹，像初生婴儿一般。

小赤狐要帮他解裤子，徐炳超忙忙打住：“这个我可以，我还有一只手的。”

谁知更不妙，场面变成了狐文煊在一旁蹲着看他脱裤子，又是那种小孩子的眼神，徐炳超觉得自己像个变态。再这样被看着，他也没有办法做人了。

他无奈道：“煊煊，别看了。”

小赤狐这回答应得很爽快，果然不再看，徐炳超于是踏进浴盆里。他听到衣料细细簌簌摩擦的声音，还没回过头望，小赤狐就已经卸掉了衣物光着身体踏进了浴盆。

雪白的足，纤细的脚踝，毛茸茸的红棕色大尾巴，盈盈一握的腰，粉红的乳珠。少年的脸颊和嘴唇被水汽氤得绯红，连睫毛都被濡得湿润，一双尖耳毫无防备地耷拉着。

徐炳超，一个gay，一个忙于工作很久没有性生活的gay，一个生活规律以运动发泄纾解的gay，几乎是一下子就硬了。

他哑了嗓音，用完好的手扣着小赤狐的手腕，沙哑道：“煊煊，你们狐狸是不是不知道人类有七情六欲？”

狐文煊其实一点实战经验都没有，但天生的能感知到旁人的情欲，他矮下身子来，跪在徐炳超的两腿间，抿了抿唇道：“我们狐狸，我们狐狸就是要跟人做这些事情的啊！”

他双手抵着徐炳超的胸膛，直直地看进徐炳超的眼，道：“我们狐狸又不像你们人类，总是猜来猜去的，开心的时候也笑，不开心的时候也是笑，想要做什么也不会明说。我就不一样啦，我开心的时候很开心，生气的时候就很生气，想跟人类做爱的时候也会说出来。就像现在这样。”

撒娇、诱惑人是狐狸的天赋，狐文煊不自觉地抓了徐炳超一根手指晃起来，声音软软糯糯的，一个字粘着一个字道：“我在这里等我的人类等了差不多一百年了，你才来。大饼子，你要报恩的。”

小赤狐太会勾人，徐炳超一双漆黑的眼更暗了几分。他常年运动，臂力惊人，用完好的手搂着胡文煊的腰，把人提到自己的腿上坐着，用性器抵着小赤狐软软的臀肉，在他尖尖的耳朵上亲了一下，道：“你放心，我会好好报恩的。”说罢往上动了动腰，狐狸耳朵尖尖上没有被皮毛覆盖的地方被害羞晕开了一朵红色。

他用手撑着徐炳超的胸膛把人推开，皱眉道：“你的那只手可千万不要碰到水啊！”

徐炳超忍不住在那张撅着的小嘴上亲了一口，道：“好，那我不动，煊煊自己来。”

果真是天赋异禀，狐狸的耳朵异常敏感，小赤狐早在徐炳超亲他耳朵的时候后面的小穴就已经在分泌出滑腻的液体了。在水的浸泡中不容易被察觉，但是小赤狐的甬道已经是又湿又软。他在上位，用白皙的手掰开自己的臀瓣，对着徐炳超的性器往下坐。

男人的性器太大了，小赤狐偏偏是第一次，后穴又紧又滑，来来回回好多次都戳不进去。狐文煊觉得自己狐妖的尊严受到了挑战，小穴又痒痒的饥渴得很，扁了嘴巴看向徐炳超，呜咽道：“呜~怎么进不去？”

徐炳超早就被他磨得难受，恨不得夺回主动权，此刻看着小赤狐委屈的眼神，更加受不了，干脆摁着他的腰，利落地往上一顶，小穴果然被破开，性器进去了一大半。狐文煊腰被固定着，动弹不得，被这么一顶，觉得小肚子被顶得满满当当的，几乎要被顶穿。他被刺激出眼泪，手软软地推着徐炳超道：“呜慢一点，你太大了~”

哪个男人不喜欢被说大？

徐炳超怜爱地吻掉小赤狐的泪水，又吻着他嫣红的嘴唇，极尽温柔的。下身却不然，他的性器退出一点，又狠狠地撞进去，一下一下用力冲撞着，撞得狐文煊眼神都失了焦。

“煊煊下面的小嘴真能吃，说着慢一点，整根都能吃进去。”

狐文煊适应了他这种频率和力度，又听着男人下流的话，一边觉得害羞，一边又很刺激， 快感一阵阵袭来，让他头皮发麻。

他双手搂住徐炳超的脖子，不自觉地撒娇：“哥哥再快一点~煊煊快到了~”不知道从哪里学来的叫哥哥，徐炳超被这么一激，把小赤狐搂得更紧了一点，性器探到更深的地方，堪堪擦过一点突起的软肉。

小赤狐被这一下插得发起抖来，后穴一下一下绞紧了，夹得徐炳超差点泄出来。

“宝贝，这么舒服吗？”

小赤狐被快感刺激得晕晕乎乎的，抽抽答答道：“舒服，哥哥插得煊煊好舒服。”

白皙的皮肤上溢满了粉色，徐炳超迷恋地看着小赤狐被打开后染上情欲艳丽的脸，坏心眼地撞着身下人儿的那点突起，手上还不闲着，摸向小赤狐可怜的尖耳。

“呜呜呜别摸这里~”狐族的耳朵太敏感了，根本碰不得，小穴的快感与耳尖的触碰碰撞在一起，小赤狐一边流着泪，一边剧烈地收缩着后穴，前端也泄出了精水，射到徐炳超小腹下的耻毛上。

徐炳超性器被小赤狐的小嘴咬得忍不住，又被他舔着唇的表情刺激到，终守不住精关，低吼着把白浊物悉数射进小赤狐的肚子里，射完也不退出去，拥抱着享受高潮后的余韵。直到水温变凉。

小赤狐被做得腰软蹋蹋的，又是第一次开荤，一点力气都没有，最后搂着徐炳超的脖子被抱了回床上。

狐文煊到底是只狐妖，精力恢复得快，尝到了甜头就不知疲倦了，缩在徐炳超怀里缩了一会儿后又开始蹭他。他脑子里没那么多礼义廉耻，欲望就是欲望，大胆地伸了手到徐炳超的腿间去揉搓那一大团软肉。他骨架小，在徐炳超怀里就是小小的一团，手也小，都抓不住自己的性器。

徐炳超心都软塌了，怜惜地压着小赤狐又做了一回，存着温存的心思，慢慢地抽插着，并不激烈，终于才又射了一回，把小赤狐累得睡着。徐炳超便把人儿仔仔细细扣在自己怀里，安心地闭上了眼。

半夜徐炳超被渴醒，起来找水喝，才发现小赤狐不见了。不在自己怀里，不在床上，也不在屋子里。

“煊煊？”他一边走出去一边喊道。

狐文煊坐在山洞外，抱着腿在看月光，柔顺的尾巴垂在身后，听到男人的声音回过头，乖顺又迷茫的样子。

看得徐炳超心软。他走到狐文煊身边走下，柔着声音问：“怎么了？”

小赤狐自觉地依偎到了徐炳超的怀里，后脑勺靠着男人温热的胸膛蹭了蹭，是表示很依恋的动作。

“我太开心了。”

“徐大饼，我等了快一百年了，你怎么才来？”

“算了，原谅你了。” 

“你会离开我吗？”

“应该不会吧，我那么好看。而且我也不会害人的，只有那些坏狐狸才会害人的，”

他自顾自说着，全然没有在等徐炳超的回应。最后才恶狠狠道，一张漂亮的小脸都皱了起来。

“反正不准离开我，你要给我报一辈子的恩的。”

徐炳超把下巴枕在小赤狐的脑袋上，什么也没说，只是把他搂紧了一些，低头亲了一下小赤狐头顶的发旋。

山风有些凉，夹带着困意席卷了两人。徐炳超见怀里的人闭上了眼睛，于是把人抱回了山洞里。

夜色与徐炳超胸前的衣料掩盖了胡文煊眼角滑下来的一颗饱满的眼泪。


End file.
